empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mist The Thief Queen/CHAPTER 9
CHAPTER 9 “So you’re telling me that you own tons of planets?” Aqua hissed, following Mist as she quickly ran to his quarters to grab his supplies. “We own thousands. We are going to come back.” she said. Shifting her wings, “Are you insane?? We might stay our ground!” Aqua yelled, Mist picked up his helmet which lay discarded on a desk. She shoved it into his arms. “If we stay, we will perish. He will destroy this planet, we run, we kill, we return.” she said. Walking away to the teleporters. “This isn’t the right thing to do! You must-” “When you rule my Empire you can make the rules! But for now you listen to me! We are evacuating, and thats final!” she shouted, continuing to walk. “Mist! We need your key to open the teleporter!” Stanton called, Mist stepped forward and fished out a little key from a bag. She inserted it into the keyhole and the rock wall sunk down. Revealing a massive white circle. “Everybody on!” Mist yelled, ushering a few thieves onto it. “Is that the last of them!?” Mist cried, looking around the empty cave. “That’s everyone! Now come on! We have to leave before Savini gets here!” Stanton yelled, Mist darted onto the full teleporter and slammed a hand on the button. Blue tendrils spiraled around them and she felt a little light headed at the distance. 4,000 light years away. Not a fun distance to travel while in twice the speed of light. Mist and her thieves stepped out a little light-headed. “That was everyone?” Mist asked, looking around at the massive amount of dark-clad thieves. “If that’s everyone then shut the gate!” she yelled, glancing at a few of the higher ranking thieves. “Wait!” someone cried. Oh, obviously someone is missing, who is it now? A big strong man hit by a rock? Someone gone back to save someone else? “What’s wrong? Who is missing?” Mist asked, walking towards the woman who called out, she was in her thirties and a hood was draped around her shoulders. Tears wet her eyes. “It’s my child!” she sobbed, Mist internally sighed. Lady, why didn’t you keep track of your child! ''She yelled in her head. But in reality just nodded politely. “What do they look like?” she asked. As the woman described the little girl, Mist was fighting with herself. ''Why can’t we just leave them? Mist that’s cruel it’s just a kid. Yes but the Mother is an idiot. An image of a little girl with her hair and blue eyes flashed in her mind and she looked at the woman. “I’ll be back soon.” she promised. Darting back to the teleporter, “Mist!? Where are you going?” Stanton yelled, grabbing her arm, the Empire Leaders were behind her. “A thief is still in there.” she said. “Mist this is no time to be heroic! Help up turn it off!” Mist shook her head. “I don’t care about being heroic, I just want to help. If I’m not out soon, shut the gate.” she said, clicking the teleporter and moving back to her Empire. “Kid! Kid where are you!” Mist yelled the moment she stepped out, she sprinted into her Empire’s main cave, which was burning. Red flames licked the tops of the houses and burned the trees, Mist coughed as smoke grew thicker around her. OF ALL THE THINGS IT HAD TO BE FIRE!? This was going to be SO MUCH FUN. She inhaled her last breath of fresh air and darted down, And let me guess, the kid is where the fire is the worst. “Nobody is here sir!” someone said, Mist pressed to a wall and saw a soldier in strange technologic armor running to another. Savini. “Keep looking!” Savini yelled as the entire cave rumbled, Damn you Savini. Mist cursed. Her back ached with need as her wings desperately tried to unfold. She kept them low and hidden and snuck past the people. “We found someone!” someone else yelled, a few soldiers came forward and dragged a little girl forward, her face smudged with soot and her brown hair matted. He wouldn’t dare hurt a child!! “Well throw her into the fire if you must, find Mist.” Savini growled. “YOU CALLED!?” Mist shrieked, running forward and snatching the girl away. “Mist!” Savini snarled, Mist unfolded her wings and lifted the child with her, another rumble shrieked through the cave. Mist flew to the teleporters. “Are you insane!? Mist said to shut it!” “Shut up Aqua! We’re not leaving her!” “Yeah! What if she’s hurt?” “OBVIOUSLY! LOOK AT THE FIRE!” “YOU IDIOTS!” Mist shrieked, landing in front of the Empire leaders, she shoved the little girl to Stanton, who was waiting with open arms and picked her up. “Run! Savini knows I’m here!” “CORRECT!” Savini roared, appearing behind Mist, she turned around and shoved him backward, he tumbled off the balcony and the grabbed onto a wall, slowly climbing back up. “In!” she yelled, trying to shove everyone into the teleporter. “No! We can fight!” Aqua yelled, horns sprouting at his head, Mist tapped them and frowned. “We can’t win this! We have to run!” she yelled, coughing as smoke filled her lungs. Pom turned around to face Mist. “We can’t just run.” he said. “We have to! We have to save everyone! I have to save yo- ahak!” Mist stopped suddenly as blood suddenly dribbled from her mouth. She looked down and saw a blade sprouted from her belly. “Wha-ho-what?” she whispered, pain replacing the shock. It spiraled through her body and echoed in her bones. A gut wrenching agony throbbing through her whole being. More blood fell from her mouth and she felt it stain her armor. The blade was removed and Mist turned her head to see Savini, a wicked grin on his face. “W-why?” she whispered. Then everything went blank. And all she saw was the shadows, welcoming with open arms. “''Stíny mě berou…''” Category:Blog posts